Forum:Page title "productions"
Discussion Should somebody's death really be listed under "2015 productions"? That makes more sense for books, movies, etc. Maybe a separate death listing or "events" instead? --LauraCC (talk) 16:14, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :There is a Star Trek deaths page already but I guess your topic is to discuss the inclusion of such information in a "productions" page. For the record, I think we should either remove the info or rename the pages to something more appropriate. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:20, May 5, 2015 (UTC) It's just insensitive otherwise. --LauraCC (talk) 16:21, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::If we're going to include birth, death, and other info we should probably rename these pages "yyyy events" or something similar. -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:19, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I have an issue with the title suggested. "YYYY productions" was always done to differentiate them from in-universe years. I still feel that those two collections should be separated, but "YYYY events" is too generic, and seems too much like it could be for in-universe stuff. -- sulfur (talk) 18:00, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :How about something like "Productions & events: YYYY" --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:10, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::The year should remain first no mater what the page names are change to. That said, using a disabiguation, ex: "2015 (production)", is cleaner IMO than removing the word altogether, since this is still the "production timeline" rather than a real world one. - 04:13, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::All these ideas continue the suboptimal situation where there are two separate pages that function as a list of deaths. Maybe instead of tweaking the production articles it might be more logical to change Star Trek deaths; rename that one Star Trek events and have all birth and death information there and only there. For further integration you could then have a notice at the top of each "YYYY productions" saying "For other Star Trek-related events in this year, see Star Trek Events" or something. I personally imagine this Star Trek events page being still a single page, but now ordered by year rather then month to better fit with the production articles - but how it's ordered is just a detail though, not very important. Do the production events pages feature other non-production events besides births and deaths by the way? -- Capricorn (talk) 11:07, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Production pages include births, deaths, air dates, book/comic/etc release dates, actual dates of production (when we have that information). Essentially, any and all real world timeline information related to Star Trek. We have a single Star Trek deaths and Star Trek birthdays page already. Remember that these things also show on the "today in Trek history" bit on the front page of MA. Removing the births and deaths kinda defeats the point of that "Today in Trek history" thing. -- sulfur (talk) 12:35, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not really fond of the idea of combining births and deaths on one page... each of those pages is already quite large, and I'm concerned about making it unwieldy. And I agree with sulfur: I think we still want all these different types of "events" to show up in one unified timeline, not scattered across several different pages. I think it's just a matter of coming up with a better name for the production year pages. -- Renegade54 (talk) 13:48, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Agreed, and that was my point from the start. As productions are exciting things to look forward/back to, maybe it could be more of an "upcoming projects/works" list page (which mainly deals with book releases, etc as productions already does) to be periodically revised as dates pass by. There's already a page for the 2016 film that does an admirable job of collecting rumors and news about it. Births and deaths would fall under announcements in a newspaper, or just plain news. --LauraCC (talk) 14:39, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :::We aren't a news site. We already have Upcoming productions. It follows on from "2015 productions". -- sulfur (talk) 15:22, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh, okay. I know. I don't know what you'd call it then.--LauraCC (talk) 15:29, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :How about "YYYY in production history", otherwise I agree that a disambig as suggested by Archduk3 would be appropriate. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:24, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Actually I am not a fan of renaming all these articles and have no problem calling them "YEAR productions". If the community wants to rename them I would vote for Archduk's suggestion "YEAR (production)" but I am completely against a merge of the birthdays and deaths articles. Tom (talk) 18:02, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'd rather retain separate lists for birthdays and deaths, as it makes that info easier to locate once you know those pages exist, but I do think these pages could be renamed, as I suggested above, since they do, and should IMO, cover more than just the things that were produced in a given year. ::::That said, we currently have this info across multiple pages, some of which haven't even been mentioned yet I think, so there may be a way to improve these lists using the templates we already use, and maybe a few new ones, combined with some dpl magic, so each of these pages wouldn't need to be maintained separately. - 05:26, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Nothing new? So we'll keep the rename tag for the next years on the article? Tom (talk) 14:50, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :::I completely disagree with a merge of birth/death pages. They're separate things, and specifically collect all of that information about birthdays and deathdays (respectively) in a single place. Would it be nicer if it was data driven? Yes. But we must cope. :::I have no issue with the year pages being named "XXXX productions", but if the consensus says to rename, the only acceptable rename is "XXXX (productions)". Fortunately, updating links shouldn't be a complete disaster, as only a small handful of templates should need to be updated. -- sulfur (talk) 15:50, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::If we're going to do the rename, I'd vote for XXXX (production) rather than XXXX (productions), i.e. non-pleural, to denote the production timeline. Otherwise, what's really the difference between XXXX productions and XXXX (productions)... other than the parentheses, of course. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 16:55, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::"pt", template for links to the production timeline, in case we want to change these again later it will only require changing one template. :) - 14:34, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Won't quite work as is, as there's some oddities we handle with pre-1964 years. I'll make some twiddles to it to suit. It does remind me that we'll have a number of redirects that will need fixing, so making this move would be a sizable task on those (bots should be able to handle that portion)... -- sulfur (talk) 15:10, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Page moves Well, the page moves began this morning. Some new templates were created (not really the idea suggested above, but meh). Things that need to be cleaned up: * Interwiki links. There will be a lot of links on other language wikis that need to be pointed to the new pages. * Update all of the pages to use the new "ptn" template. Usage: * Fix ALL double redirects. These are the "month year" redirects. There are a few hundred of these that need to be resolved. I've done some basic work to clean up 1964, 2016, 2015 thus far. I'll do some more a bit later today on these. But these double redirects are the first priority. -- sulfur (talk) 11:38, February 18, 2016 (UTC) I've now cleaned up interwiki links on all year pages from 2000-2015. I've also updated them to use the ptn template. Only 35 more pages worth to fix those one. :P -- sulfur (talk) 13:34, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :No real "new" templates, just a rename, and redirect, turned into a reformat with not enough time. "Eventbrower" can be deleted when this is done, all the page history is already at "production timeline nav". :Also, please add Category:Memory Alpha production timeline redirects to the month redirects if/when fixing them. Thanks. - 14:58, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks sulfur for doing the heavy lifting, again. This place would probably fall apart without you. :) - 04:46, February 20, 2016 (UTC) TODO To clean up: * Interwiki links. ** DONE * Use of the new "ptn" template. Usage: ** DONE * Double redirects fixed. These are the "month year" redirects. These should also have the "Category:Memory Alpha production timeline redirects" category added to them. ** DONE :Awesome, something I brought up led to big changes. :) --LauraCC (talk) 21:53, September 9, 2016 (UTC)